Wu Onehalf
| image= | tag= | author=Bruce Grubb | language= | rating=M | type= | genre= | chapters=31 | words= | pub_date=April 8th, 2003 | update=June 13th, 2009 | current_status= }} Wu Onehalf is written by Bruce Grubb and began online publication on April 8th, 2003.Maximara at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 16-04-2019 It currently stands incomplete at 31 chapters, the most recent of which was published on June 13th, 2009. Description Plot Chapter 1: Arrival and Directory Genma Saotome arrives with Ranko Saotome with her Wu sister Pai Saotome and Shampoo right behind them. In the bathtub Ranko becomes the Wu Ranma and Pai the just in time for Akane to walk in on the three of them in the tub. Chapter 2: Who's the Wu? Ranma relates how Pai and he met and how they got their strange Sanjiyan Unkara-Wu relationship and Akane becomes Ranma's fiancee. Chapter 3: School Daze The Saotome children and Shampoo goes to school and met Kuno. The nature of the Sanjiyan Unkara is partly revealed. Chapter 4: Lost and Found Ryoga Hibiki appears due to his actions gets a verbal dressing down by Parvati. It is discovered that Ryoga fell into the Pool of Drowned Ran-Pao-Pao whose default is a small child (called Hong-Nyang). Nabiki discovers that Parvati is the name of a goddess and deduces that the Sanjiyan Unkara were the Hindu pantheon and perhaps every pagan pantheon. Parvati is concerned that if Nabiki is right then what happened to these other tribes? Parvati then sends her bird demon to get some water from the Pool of Drowned Female Sanjiyan Unkara in the hope she can convince Nabiki to use it. Chapter 5: Of Fiends and Friends Various Oni friends take up residence in the Tendo compound as concern regarding the reports of the Sailor Scouts fighting demons is brought up. In investigating matters Pai mets who has discovered her ability to become Sailor Saturn and tells here that a great evil has taken control of Hotaru's father. Chapter 6: The Reborn Kingdom Pai brings Hotaru to the Tendo Dojo where the entire Tendo clan gets splashed with the water obtained three weeks ago. Parvati realizes to her horror that the Wu of her fiancee is still active and likely looking for the Ningen No Zou which she realizes has other powers than just turning Sanjiyan Unkara into "regular" humans. They all decide that Shampoo will pass herself off as Pai and find the Yakumo in a letter Pai got from the boy's father. seeks out the reason for Pharaoh 90 attacking a year earlier then he should have by taking the position of history teacher at Furinkan High. Chapter 7: Reconnaissance Shampoo's encounter with Ranko and Pai is related as Cologne works her way to the district. Nabiki concludes that split personalities are likely common to the Sanjiyan Unkara and discovers that the painting Pai pulled out of her backpack is over 5,000 years old. Ukyo Kuonji arrives and learns of the adoption of Pai, Parvati, and Ranko into the Saotome clan and Ranma learns that Ukyo is a girl. Nabiki learns how to read souls and sees what a mess Genma has made of his soul thanks to his greed. Akana makes Hotaru her Wu driving out the entity. The Sailor Scouts arrive just in time to see Hotaru blow both herself and Mistress 9 up with Sanjiyan Unkara magic. Setsuna has a mental breakdown. Chapter 8: Dispositions Ranko discovers that Sailor Saturn's powers are very similar to those of Sanjiyan Unkara magic. It is discovered that the painting Pai has is of Queen Serenity, is 12,000 years old, and Pai believes was done by her mother Parvati III. Pai looses her temper with Kuno's antics (he is now coming on to the Sailor Scouts) and KOs him. Ke Lun is told her granddaughter Shampoo is a Sanjiyan Unkara and is looking for the Ningen No Zou. Chapter 9: Shattered Ideals, Broken Dreams Setsuna discovers that the Sanjiyan Unkara were directly responsible for the creation of the Moon Kingdom and the truth about it. Usagi correctly deduces that the original Sailor Saturn was a Wu. The meeting of all concerned is interrupted by Wicked Lady who is shocked when Setsuna reveals the Moon Kingdom was never part of the universe they are now in. Setsuna the reveals that Sailor Saturn didn't want to stop being a Wu and so the elite of her planet supplemented her lifeforce with her - only if everyone on Saturn was dead could she die. Sadly the other planets of the Silver Millennium had done this without anyone's knowledge so when Queen Serenity cast the reincarnation spell it caused everyone on each of those planets to die. The death toll is estimates at 300 billion. Setsuna then uses the Pool of Drowned Female Sanjiyan Unkara but it interacts with her magic turning her into a copy of her twin sister - Satan. Chapter 10: The Strongest Weapon Setsuna goes over the futures she saw if events had remained as they were supposed to be. She then comments that she has given the strongest weapon - knowledge. Chapter 11: Being Sanjiyan Unkara As everyone starts learning on how to actually be Sanjiyan Unkara, Genma reveals that he has "Techniques of the Sazan Ryu" training manual. At school Ryoga shows back up and reveals that he can find his way but only in his cold water form and later Ranko adopts Ukyo into the Saotome clan but as a normal human. Chapter 12: Ego and Emotion Ranma confronts Ranko and Neko in his dreams and Pai and Parvati confront each other in their's with Ranma and Parvati getting a lesson in humility. Chapter 13: Twilight of the Kami Taking the pool of Drowned Female Sanjiyan Unkara to Sazan (another parallel reality) Ranma and company encounter a Sanjiyan Unkara who calls herself Pendragon Oni, wields Excalibur, has the scabbard, and wears leather armor made from the body of the late dragon Merlin. After bringing her back to the Tendo Dojo everyone continues to talk about how Sanjiyan Unkara being viewed as kami will effect them. Sailor Pluto of the 30th century fights Setsuna, gets mortally wounded, and is healed by the scabbard of Excalibur. Setsuna gives Sailors Uranus and Neptune a verbal dressing down for their attempt to kill Hotura. Plans are drawn for a meeting with the Inner Scouts. Okuninushi appears and reveals that Pendragon Oni is none other then Omikami Amaterasu. Chapter 14: Identities Okuninushi' contends with all the neo Sanjiyan Unkara. Setsuna and Sailor Pluto have a talk about Crystal Toyko as Usagi says "Sanjiyan Unkara" and gains a new outfit as a result. Genma tries to train with Oni which angers Okuninushi but Sailor Pluto has brought someone from another history to defuse the situation - US brigadier General Yamato Hirohito. Chapter 15: Legacy General Yamato Hirohito reveals that his world is the result of a time traveling Ranma who was falsely claimed to be burakumin thanks to Shampoo and relates his world's history. Ke Lun sets up a restaurant as a way to make money while in Japan and as a place for the ever growing number of Sanjiyan Unkara. The matter of just what their roles are comes up. Chapter 16: Family Matters Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, and Oni learn of the seppuku contract. Oni takes on the name Pendragon Amaterasu. Nodoka arrives as Kuno's actions with a shinto ward reawaken Amaterasu's original personality who reveals how she is related to Genma. Nodoka is meets her new family and gets a bit for verbal dressing down by Pendragon. It is theorized that the two personalities aspect is common among Sanjiyan Unkara. As the Sanjiyan Unkara go over their relationships with humans Setsuna goes to Duelist Kingdom to meet with Maximilian Pegasus. Later, Setsuna states that there the divergences are not where people think they are and shows a future where Choukai killed the Sailor Scouts and wonders if another version of him is Wiseman of Sailor Pluto's timeline. Genma then starts training Pai in Sanjiyan Ward magic which inspired Shinto wards. Chapter 17: Leinster's Equation Visitors from General Yamato's arrive as the Time Gates tap into various items (including the Ginzuishou) to reshape the cities Hiroshima and Nagasaki into copies of the ones in the timeline the travelers are from. Hirohito and his wife Nagako find themselves and their home changed as well. Other people (such as Kodachi) have been changed as well. Setsuna reveals to the other outers where the sword, mirror, and pearl are. Genma does something stupid turning Nodoka into a Sanjiyan Unkara. Pai announces a meeting in two days time to try and sort through the mess now occurring in Japan. Chapter 18: Too Much Too Early The Bakuchioh King, Dojo Yaburi, and Madame Saint-Paul all arrive at the Tendo Dojo with Hinomiya Hinako and Kunō Kōchō showing up at the school. Chaos ensues. Chapter 19: Broken Crystal As Usagi and her friends come to grip with being Sanjiyan Unkara a mysterious figure in the 30th century makes plans. It is revealed that this being is a dark and twisted version of Usagi herself who is called Kaiyanwang Paradox. Chapter 20: Lunar Eclipse The Sailor Scouts are treated to images from another timeline which reveal Ranma is the reincarnation of Sailor Pluto's (and Satan's) mother. Then people from two other timeline have a battle in front of the Tendo Dojo with the winners stating that Paradox has taken an interest in their timeline. Paradox then uses the Ningen No Zou to send some of the people at the Tendo Dojo into yet another timeline. Chapter 21: Time Cubed In the alternate timeline Paradox reveals that all these strange timelines are the result of her efforts to "wipe out Crystal Tokyo in all futures". One of the futures of Usagi reveals she saw Paradox die in her past as the people from the main timeline proceed to "improve" the one they are in. It is also reveals that the Millennium Queen who had a hand in the last battle of the Moon Kingdom was a Usagi from a timeline manipulated by Paradox. It is revealed that Paradox has a kingdom as the End of Time which is rapidly falling apart Chapter 22: Ringing the Bell Returning to their own timeline the travelers fume about what they were in that world. Paradox's origin is revealed. More reveals about the timeline (Saotome Deutsche Republik or SDR for short) from which so many elements have bled into their own happen. Paradox's actual "birth" is shown via the Time Gates and the personality of Princess Serenity surfaces. Efforts to hold things together as more and more elements of that other timeline appear are made. Chapter 23: Light, Darkness, and Shadows As things progress visitors from a timeline in which the Axis won WWII arrive with their version of the Sailor Scouts (Valkyrie Warrior) right behind them as do versions of the Sailor Scouts from the SDR with their version of Hitler. The Valkyrie Warrior are effectively slaughtered with Valkyrie Moon being pushed to Hiroshima August 6, 1945 8:13 AM resulting in her being vaporized by the explosion of Little Boy. General Hitler states he figures his timeline was "manufactured" by Paradox and that it isn't the only timeline she has had a hand in making. Two people from different histories talk about Happosai naming them as Ke Lun and Pegasus make use of the SDR timeline information. Maximilian Pegasus uses this information to turn cards into summoning wards. Chapter 24: All in the Cards The horror-able truth about the souls in the ShadowRealm is revealed and steps regarding the Shadow Games are taken. Pegasus (Helios) hides in the dreams of Maximilian Pegasus just before the man goes to visit his niece Hotaru but finds, via the Millennium Eye, Professor Tomoe's plan instead and relays the information back to Ranma and discovers that Sanjiyan Unkara magic could bring his late wife back. Michiru and Haruka discovere that there are elements in Duel Monsters that echo things from the Moon Kingdom. Paradox offers the saving of Joey's sister's sight if Tea will duel her in a Shadow Game with her kingdom and Tea freedom as the wager but directs Joey and Yugi to the Tendo Dojo if they want an alternative. Shadi takes over Tea's mind but the Polymerization card is used to fuse her and Ami into one person. Here parents do not take it well. Several weeks later Professor Tomoe summons Pharaoh 90 and the Scouts as well as Choukai (who Parvati has altered the memories of) arrive with Parvati summoning Exodia which destroys Pharaoh 90 but the demon inside Professor Tomoe causes a blood vessel to burst killing him. Chapter 25: Formation of the League Pegasus uses his Shadow Realm (Sanjiyan Unkara) powers to create Castle of Dark Illusions as an embassy and bring his wife, Cynthia Pegasus back. As the contest on Dualist Kingdom begins everyone talks about how to deal with the Big 5 and creates the ShadowBeing Mayuan. Seto arrives on Dualist Kingdom Island as Bakura and Dark Yugi begins their duel. Chapter 28: Cold Steel Ranko voices her concern the Shadow Game duel could interact with all the ShadowRealm ki already on the Island and turn the whole thing into a bridge realm. The Spirit in Bakura's Ring ignores what Ranko has been said and the duel turns into a Shadow Match and endangers everyone on the island. Pagasus and his wife time travel back to 1920s Egypt and become part of the Carter Expedition and confirms that some Millennium Items were in King Tut's tomb. They return to the present and find that there is a new island close to Dualist Kingdom Island that wasn't there before. Happosai reveals that based on her ki energy Paradox will be dead in a month. Things quickly degenerate into chaos and Mokuba wakes up on the other island and makes plans as his brother and Ranma/Ranko look for him. Chapter 29: Auld Lang Syne Seto reveals the island is an altered version of a virtual reality game he wrote. On the island Merik shows up and strikes up an alliance of connivance. They meet more people from the SDR reality and learn their own history is unraveling. They also find out that Mistress 9 has taken up residence in a Shadowbeing. Pegasus reasons that enough people will try to restore history and possibly destroy the planet in the process. They agree that traveling to the Silver Millennium is the best option when Pegasus shows up in a TARDIS. Chapter 30: When It All Began Pagasus reveals Pluto uses her soul to make the TARDIS into an eighth Millennium Item. In the Silver Millennium's past the time travelers gather the needed information. In a desperate move Usagi throws Moon Healing Escalation at the Ningen no Zou in the TARDIS. Chapter 31: Kingdoms End Usagi and Beryl engage in a game, Shadow Game vs Shadow Match. Paradox shows up and is ultimately killed by Usagi and the Moon Kingdom is turned into a Moon Republic. Notes *Mayuan is based on the god killer (Ma Yuan) creature from Deities and Demigods. See Also *Shadow Ranma 2x3'' Other External Links *[https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1297606/1/Wu-Onehalf Wu Onehalf] at Fanfiction.net - Retrieved 16-04-2019 References